Hybrid
"Half-Vampire... Half-Lycan... but stronger than both! " - Singe Hybrids are unions of the two differing superhuman species of Immortals, Vampires and Lycans. It is stated that one needs to have the Corvinus gene to become a hybrid. Michael, Eve, and Marcus are all direct blood descendants of Alexander Corvinus, and are, thus, able to become hybrids. David, Selene, Jacob Lane and Quint are all Corvinus hybrids. Lucian and Sonja would have had a hybrid child that would have been 50% vampire and 50% lycan, but Sonja was slain at the hands of her own father before the baby came to term. Eve was born a hybrid, but she is a mixture of all 3 strains. Physical Description Unless they are born Hybrids, they possess unique characteristics depending on which Immortal race they were before they were turned yet again. Types of Hybrids Lycan-Vampire Hybrid A Hybrid with a Lycan dominant side resembles a Lycan in appearance. However, their faces are only slightly elongated, and their eyes are completely black. They also have little or no fur and blueish-grey skin. They have talons like a Lycan, and the animalistic posture of a Lycan. Neutral Hybrid Someone naturally born from a vampire and a lycan may display yet a different set of characteristics. Viktor's daughter, Sonja, a vampire, fell in love with Lucian, a lycan. She later became pregnant with his child. Viktor eventually discovered this, and feared the blending of the species that would result when the child was born. Viktor condemned Sonja, her unborn child, and Lucian to death. Sonja was burnt alive by sunlight. Viktor explains to Selene that the unborn child was a betrayal of him and the coven, thus implying it would have the traits of both Lycan and Vampire. However, there is no evidence on whether this type of Hybrid would bear increased power or fewer weaknesses, or even if Sonja's pregnancy would have survived to full-term. Vampire-Lycan Hybrid A Hybrid who was a Vampire first, on the other hand, has more physical attributes portraying its Vampiric ancestry. While it shares the black eyes, grey skin, Lycan talons and musculature of a Lycan-dominant Hybrid, a Vampire-dominant Hybrid has noticeably bat-like ears flattened into its head, a bat-like nose, no hair at all, and taloned wings. Marcus is the only known Vampire-Lycan hybrid. Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid Selene was given the blood of Alexander Corvinus to make her strong enough to stand up to his son Marcus. Other than increased speed and strength and the ability to withstand sunlight it is not known what effects this will have on her capabilities but it does seem to increase her healing factor as she was able to take Marcus' wing talon through the chest and recover extremely quickly. Selene also turned David into this kind of hybrid to save his life. Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid Quint was infused with the Corvinus Strain, and it greatly increased his strength, his size, took away his deadly allergy to silver, and increased his healing factor. Quint's father, Jacob Lane, also infused himself with the Corvinus strain. However, he didn't have as many infusions. This led him to look different than Quint and to not be quite as improved. Tri-Blood Hybrid The only known Tri-Blood Hybrid is Eve. Being Selene and Michael Covin's daughter, she has all 3 "types" (vampire, lycan, and Corvinus Strain) in her blood. In her Hybrid form, her eyes are black, but stil display the vampiric blue circle. Her skin changes color and resembles Michael's Hybrid form, but at a quick glance, her appearance remains mostly human. She is probably the most powerful hybrid to have ever lived. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Even newborn adult Hybrids possess strength equal to that of a Vampire Elder. Michael can bend steel with his grip and Eve tossed a cabnet high into the air, shattering the stone wall. Marcus, a Vampire-Lycan Hybrid, is able to fight hand-to-hand with Selene, a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, who possesses the strength greater than that of a Vampire Elder. *'Healing Factor': Hybrids can recover from torso impalement and even death. Category:Lycan Category:Vampire